War Of The Worlds cross w Ben10 AF
by RandomDraggon
Summary: The tripods invade the Ben10 world and they can't fight back. Alex is terrified of her kinds oldest enemy coming for earth. By the way peeps, if u don't understand what's going on just message me and I'll explain.


_**War of the Worlds, Ben 10 Fanfic**_

"_**It was a rainy October day, when the lightning struck....when the end of the human race began. And I could do nothing, nothing to save them. I still remember the screams, blood curdling screams, of women, children, everyone, as they came for us. They slaughtered us. This wasn't an invasion, but inhalation." **_

Ben walked outside his house that rainy October morning. There were people filling the streets, all staring up in awe, at something in the sky. Ben still groggy turned around to see an odd cloud formation about a mile away. Huge swirling dark clouds were giving a deep ominous feeling. Then a wind started up, but even stranger, it was towards the storm. It gradually got stronger and stronger, nearly picking Ben off the ground. He stumbled and skinned his knee, then ran back inside his house and to the back yard where he could get a better look at it.

"Hey!!! Alex!!! Getup! There's something weird go 'n on! Did you blow something up **again**?!" Ben shouted at the house. Alex walked out the back door buckling up her pants and rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? Oh…." She looked first at Ben then at the raging storm ahead. "What the hell _**is**_ that?" Alex said

"Donno. Some storm."

"_Naw really, I thought it was a unicorn_." Alex said sarcastically. Then the wind stopped completely. Ben stared up at the swirling mass and gazed into it. Alex looked up at Ben wondering what he was doing. Then he got a pale look on his face as a flash of lightning rang down right in front of him. Alex gasped and jumped back. Ben, having the ability to control electricity did nothing. Lightning didn't scare him anymore. He used to be so scared of it, but now the thing he feared was a part of him, just like about everything else as well. The lightning flashed again this time coming from the center of the swirling mass and hit directly below it, 26 times, the exact same spot.

A few minutes later Kevin's car drove up the drive way and into the garage, which was empty because his parents went on some 3 month vacation. For all Ben knew they could be dead, 3 months they've been gone, all contact form them lost. That kind of scared everybody. Gwen hopped out of the car and hugged Ben. Kevin came out and pat Alex on the head as she walked up to him. Alex and Kevin got along a lot better, he was almost like her big brother, at least that's what she said.

"Ben did you see that storm?!" Gwen started with panic. "There's something going on downtown where the lightning struck, we're gonna go check it out. You coming?" Ben nodded and got into the backseat of the car with Alex climbing in after him.

"Hey Tennyson your awfully quiet this morning you look kind of pale. You scared or something?" Kevin teased. He looked in the rear view mirror at Ben to see his face. But it was blank, pale, and kind of sad. Kevin felt bad for him, there was something wrong and he hasn't said anything. Alex poked Ben really hard in the shoulder, still nothing. That made everyone a little gloomy.

"He almost got struck by a lightning flash, and after that he started staring into the clouds. He hasn't spoken since." Alex announced. Then Kevin felt really bad, he would probably ended up crying if something like that happened to him, but that wasn't all that didn't seem right about Ben. It was like he was in a trance. They arrived downtown, strange enough; Kevin's car was the only one working. All the electronics, cars, everything, wasn't working. They got out of the car and walked over the large hole steaming hole in the ground. Ben bent over and picked up a piece of asphalt an ended up dropping it.

"It's freezing!" Ben said breathing on his hand. Alex crouched down and studied the rocks, picked one up, and licked it. She threw it to the ground with a disgusted look on her face.

"That's weird, asphalt doesn't taste _**that**_ bad….although it does taste familiar." She stated. Ben looked at her with a WTF look on his face. Then he shook his head and stared at the hole some more. Then the ground began to shake. It was an earth quake. The ground split and cracked as the bystanders, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Alex ran away trying to avoid it. After getting a safe distance away the ground lifted up as if it were breathing and collapsed down into the ground. Some sort of legs lifted out of the ground crushing a few cars. Up lifted, out of the rubble, a robotic like tripod. It let out a terrifying robotic roar that filled the sound waves. Crowds of people screamed and ran and others like Ben and the others stayed and looked at it, hiding behind cars, poles, whatever. Arm like tentacles came out it's sides and formed into some odd shaped object. Ben felt tugging on his jacket and turned around to see Alex shaking, tears falling from her face. He was taken aback by the terrified state she was in. And he pulled her close to him. "Ben. Run. We have to run. _**Now**_."

"Why? Alex what's wrong? What _**is**_ that thing?" Ben stared at Alex waiting for an answer but she faded into that misty smoke like form, moved off to a corner and pointed and Gwen and Kevin then motioned towards her. Ben nodded and snuck over to Gwen and Kevin. "Alex says we need to run, _**now**_. Come this way. I mean it." Gwen looked at him confused.

"Why? If this is an alien we need to stop it or talk to it at least." She looked at the odd robot again. Ben took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you understand? If Alex is cowering in fear, saying we need to run _**now**_, that means _**run now**_." Ben's face went pale as the robot roared again. Then out of the odd tentacle arms, lasers shot out, turning bystanders into dust. People screamed in panic and ran as it killed more and more of them. Gwen shouted something to Ben but he couldn't hear her. He grabbed both Gwen and Kevin and ran off to the corner Alex was at. They ran, ran as fast as they could. The tripod right behind them. Soon they were at Ben's house. They ran inside and stopped, panting. Ben's lungs felt as if they were going to burst. His heart was racing so fast. His throat burned, and he was covered in ash. No not ash, people. He was covered in the disintegrated bodies of people. His entire body was pale, dusty grey. He tried getting it off by brushing it off. He walked back in the living room where the others were and sat next to Alex. "Alex who the hell are they! Why are you so scared!?" Alex shook her head.

"Nephaarians. The only thing that can actually kill my kind, permenately. I know because one of our sister planets, Reuna, was destroyed by them. Their screams, blood, it's horrid. We need to get as many people as we can off this damned planet. Now! We can't fight them! Th-they are….the fact that even I can't even fight them….I'm….sorry. We have to leave now!" She sat there shaking, tears falling onto her lap. Ben stared at her, his face almost pure white.

_If this was really the end….if we can't fight them. What will we do? This can't happen._

Ben's eyes began to waver. He looked around at the others. They were color drained too. Gwen looked stumped and about to collapse in tears. And Kevin….already he was crying, rivers flowed from his eyes, as he stood fists clenched, staring out the window.

"Then we need to get started. We have to gather as many people as possible and send them off. Gwen, Kevin, you go get Grandpa Max and tell him what's happening, get a ship or something ready. Alex you get together as much supplies, yes even beer if you want, and gather up as many people as you can got it?" She nodded and went off to work. "Alex has interdimentional pockets so she can to the shopping and collect people. And I'm gonna hold back the tripods for as long as I can." As soon as they heard this they objected.

"You can't do that Ben! You'll get yourself killed!" Gwen grabbed Ben's left arm and showed it to him. "You don't even have the omnitrix anymore! You're powerless against them!" Ben pulled his arm free from his cousin's grasp and lit a orb of lightning in his hand.

"Powerless, no. I _**am**_ the omnitrix, it merged with me. And I am _**the**_ angel Death. I can hold them off. And Damnit I'm not standing by while aliens destroy our planet!" He turned and walked into the kitchen where Alex was stuffing her pockets. He walked up to her and held her close. Then he pressed his lips to hers and smiled at her. "Try to get all our friends, people we know, so we don't have too many fights. Then you can get other people. Ok?" She smiled, nodded, then kissed Ben again.

"I love you, you idiot. Be safe. _I don wanna have ta save you again kay_?" Ben smiled and nodded, then squeezed Alex in his arms. A pair of four big white feather wings burst from Ben's back and encircled the two lovers. He pulled away and walked towards the back door, smiled one more time at Alex, and flew off into the sky. A feather floated down and landed on Alex's nose as she looked up at Ben. She grabbed it and held it close to her heart.

_Feathers, Feathers, Falling, Falling, Wish thee May, Wish thee might, Feathers, Feathers, Shining, Shining, Like stars bright, in eternal night, Feathers, Feathers, Throughout blight._


End file.
